Kris, We Miss You
by orihardian
Summary: "Hyung, apa kalian membencinya?" / "Apa kalian tidak merindukannya, hyung?" / "Jika ada hal yang ingin aku katakan saat ini adalah bahwa Kris hyung sedikit egois dengan keputusannya." - EXO fanfic / No pairing / EXO: Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai and Sehun


**Kris, We Miss You**

**EXO: Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai and Sehun**

**No pairing**

**Just fanfic about Kris and EXO**

* * *

Malam ini dorm terlihat sunyi, lampu-lampu seluruh ruangan telah dimatikan. Menyisakan duo maknae dari group ternama EXO, yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing diruang televisi dorm mereka.

Sehun sedang menonton acara televisi dengan bosan karena tak ada acara yang menarik sedikitpun, sedangkan maknae satunya –Tao–, sedang sibuk dengan layar ponselnya dengan pandangan serius.

Setelah tiga hari melewati konser pertama mereka di Seoul, EXO telah sukses besar menghibur seluruh fans yang hadir.

Namun tidak bagi sebelas member yang kini harus terus menahan kesedihannya karena Kris yang tidak kembali dari China sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kris, mereka benar-benar dikejutkan dengan rumor gugatan Kris ingin membatalkan kontrak dengan SM, perusahaan yang telah membesarkan nama mereka.

Tao merubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berbaring, menggigit kukunya dan mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

Sehun tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tao, karena ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari televisi.

"Hun, apa kau tidak merindukan seseorang?" Tao mulai berbicara.

"Yah, aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang memikirkannya." Sehun menjawab seolah tau apa maksud dari perkataan Tao.

Hening. Hanya suara televisi yang dengan volume yang sangat minim. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Tao dan Sehun melayang pada pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga–

'CLEK' lampu ruang televisi menyala, dan terlihat Xiumin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam begini? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" Xiumin berjalan mendekati duo maknaenya. "Tao-ya, apa kau menangis?–" menyadari air mata Tao yang berlinang, kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun, " –Apa kau menjahilinya lagi, Hunnie?" Tanya Xiumin takut jika Sehun lagi-lagi menjalihi Tao.

Karena setahu Xiumin, Sehun memang memiliki hobi menjahili Tao hingga panda kecil ini menangis.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak menjahilinya." Sehun bersuara dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sttt." Xiumin mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah bibir untuk memberitahu Sehun agar tidak berisik. "Benarkah? Lalu, mengapa Tao menangis?" Xiumin duduk diujung kursi tempat Tao menidurkan tubuhnya.

Tao mendudukkan badannya, "Hyung–" Maknae EXO-M itu langsung saja menghamburkan tubuhnya dipelukan Xiumin, "–aku merindukkannya, Hyung." Tao membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Xiumin, tangisannya pecah membuat Xiumin membelai surai short-blonde panda kecil itu.

Xiumin tau betul, sejak predebut orang yang paling dekat dengan Tao adalah Kris. Orang yang selalu menjaga Tao adalah Kris. Cukup wajar, bahkan sangat wajar jika saat ini Tao sangat merindukan Kris. Merindukan gege kesayangannya.

"Menangislah Zitao, aku mengerti seberapa sakitnya kau saat ini." Xiumin memberikan kenyamanan pada Tao yang benar-benar frustasi.

Tak berapa saat kemudian, member lainnya keluar dari kamar mereka karena tagisan Tao yang begitu keras. Mereka memang belum tidur dan sedang melakukan aktifitas dikamar masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tao?" Chanyeol baru saja muncul dari kamarnya. Terlihat dari matanya yang merah seperti habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa Tao-ya?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut saat berjalan menuju ruang televisi.

D.O, Suho, Kai, Luhan, Lay dan Chen pun ikut berjalan menuju ruang televisi yang memang cukup untuk dua belas orang duduk bersamaan.

D.O duduk disebelah Tao yang masih saja membenamkan wajahnya di pundah Xiumin, sedang Luhan berlari kecil untuk duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

Sedang Kai, Suho dan Lay mengambil posisi duduk bersama Sehun. Dan sisanya, Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersamaan disisi kanan.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, menatap semua member satu persatu dengan wajah lesunya, wajah yang sedikit gusar dengan mata yang merah sempurna.

"Hyung, apa kalian membencinya?" Tao bertanya dengan ekspresi mewek yang lucu.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan, seperti mengerti apa maksud dari panda kecil ini.

"Tidak." Suho menjawab seadanya.

"Apa kalian tidak merindukannya, hyung?" Tao bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi serius.

"Itu pasti, Tao-ya. Aku sangat merindukkannya, tak ada partner sehebat Kris hyung. Ia orang yang hangat." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan hal yang ia ketahui.

"Benar, kami hanya kecewa pada keputusannya meninggalkan kita disaat kita akan memulai konser petama. Ini membuatku benar-benar frustasi." Chen menambahkan.

"Jika ada hal yang ingin aku katakan saat ini adalah bahwa Kris hyung sedikit egois dengan keputusannya. Setidaknya ia harus menunggu waktu hingga konser pertama kita selesai." Jongin yang biasanya terlihat kekanakkan, kini mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku juga sangat kecewa untuk hal ini. Setidaknya beri kita kesempatan untuk melakukan konser pertama dengan member yang lengkap." Baekhyun ikut menimpali dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh.

Tao kembali menangis karena perkataan Baekhyun. Ia juga sangat sedih jika mengingat bahwa selama dua tahun EXO telah bersama sebagai dua belas member, tapi malah melakukan konser pertama dengan member yang tidak lengkap. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

D.O mengusap-usap pundak Tao untuk memberikan kenyamanan padanya, "Tao-ya, kau harus kuat, kami ada bersamamu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu."

"Ini hal yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk kita, kita tidak tau apa yang membuat Kris melakukan ini. Tapi kita harus kuat demi fans dan cita-cita kita bersama." Luhan angkat bicara.

"Kris-ge mungkin lelah dan tidak kuat dengan aktifitas padat kita, ia mungkin ingin bebas dari kurungan perusahaan naungan kita yang sangat ketat." Lay menambahkan.

Mereka semua menunduk, terdengar isakan dari Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka merindukan Kris, mereka benar-benar merindukkan sosok bertumbuh tinggi dan memiliki aura hangat itu.

Mereka berharap Kris ada bersama mereka saat ini, tertawa bersama, bermain bersama lagi. Konser pertama tanpa Kris sangat terasa aneh, tidak tahu bagaimana untuk konser-konser selanjutnya tanpa sosok seorang _Appa_ seperti Kris.

Mereka larut dalam kesedihan, hingga tiba-tiba saja ponsel mereka bunyi secara bersamaan. _'Kris'_, gumam Xiumin.

Semua member segera mengecek ponsel mereka dan betapa kagetnya mereka bahwa saat ini Kris mengirimi sms pada semua member dan mengatakan–,

'_Aku merindukan kalian, istirahatlah yang cukup. Maafkan aku. I love you, guys._

_-Kris, Wu-'_

* * *

**Ini ff paling ngebut sedunia, buatnya cuma butuh waktu 2jam hehehe..**

**Sebenarnya ini ngungkapin isi hati pribadi sih, soalnya aku lagi kangen banget sama daddy Kris T.T**

**Berharap dia bakal balik ke EXO lagi...**

**Btw, buat_ 'Bye Fangirl'_ nya bakal aku update dalam minggu ini kok. Pada nunggu yaaa^^ hehehe.**

**Akhir-akhir ni aku telalu sibuk nyurusi EXO, apalagi kak Minseok dengan sleeveless-nya yang makin merajalela huuuuh /ini kenapa malah curhat/.**

**Oke deh, see you in the next chap for _'Bye Fangirl'_ readersnim^^**

**Review-juseyoooooooooo...**


End file.
